


Lack of A Love Deterrence

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz finally wakes up in a remote hospital in god-knows-where. A familiar face is there to see him wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of A Love Deterrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fatality145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatality145/gifts).



> so this is technically frankenstein'd from two different things, the beginning [before the Good Bits] was written before MGS5's release while the second part is like....earlier today lmao
> 
> yes i know boss doesn't actually have a fake hand so ppl might see this as VKaz but its not....just pretend BB actually got ROCKET PEACE ok? ok.... like always comments n kudos appreciated ;www; [happy new year to my australian folks btb huhu]

From the moment his eyes open, regret comes on him in waves. Even with the cloudiness, harsh florescent lights cause him to squint. He doesn't know how long it's been, a few hours, or a few days. All he really knows, is what's come before, bits and pieces filling up the blind spots in his sight. Ignoring the hounding memories, everything else becomes uncomfortably apparent. His clothes are too loose, his body feels lighter, weaker, he feels something sticking to him. He doesn't want to sit up.

"Kept me waiting, huh?"

Kaz freezes. Heavy boots lumber on the vinyl floor. As he comes into view, Kaz can't help but turn away, a reflex. Shame begins to bubble up, and he fears it will spill from dry lips.

"You're alright."

Kaz balls up a fist. He's starting to feel pain again. He swallows. "Alright isn't the word I'd use." He feels like there's gravel in his throat. "Alive, however...."

Kaz hears the screech of wood against the floor. Boss disappears for a second. "Semantics."

"How long has it been?" He can't turn to face him just yet.

"Does it matter?" He doesn't know.

"It doesn't." It does, but he believes him. 

Kaz finally turns his head, slightly dizzy from everything happening all at once. When Snake finally comes back into view, the urge to look away returns painfully. It's almost like a completely different person sits before him. The scars, the bright red arm, pieces of shrapnel like a devil's horn coming out of his forehead. They had both changed, in very different ways.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Empty. Thirsty." He sits up, trying as much as he can not to rely on a phantom arm. Reaching over, albeit awkwardly, he grabs his sunglasses and slides them on. The filtered lenses only add to the cloudiness.

Snake reaches down and tosses him a bottle. His reflexes have gone to shit, so he just barely manages to get an arm up before it almost knocks the wind out of him. "Jack...ass." He wheezes.

Snake lets out a laugh, surprising them both.

Kaz, with some difficulty, opens the bottle and guzzles it down, little streams of water running down his chin. "I needed that..." He throws the empty bottle back as hard as he can, hitting Snake in the head. They share a laugh this time.

Snake reaches down again, and pulls up a small yellow box. "Here."

Kaz couldn't help but cringe at the box, but he knew it'd be as good as he can get. "How the hell do you like these so much anyway?"

He shrugs. "Tastes good. Good for ya too."

It's a struggle, but Kaz manages to down the bars, his stomach pain subsiding. "Is this what you've been eating while I'm gone? Mess hall must be....well, a mess without me." 

The memories come back in fragments, there's fire and blood, but not much else. Snake stays quiet.

Kaz's throat clenches up. "How long has it been?"

"A few days. A week maybe."

"What happened?"

Snake grunts and gestures to the remains of his own arm.

What is no longer there seems to pulsate. "So now what?"

"We go home. You're missed back at the base." 

Kaz holds his head in his hands, fingers tangling in his hair. It smells sterile, everything smells sterile, lifeless, artificial. He feels a hand on his upper arm. It's warm, callused, and gripping tighter than he expected.

One, two seconds, he waits, before he lifts his head back up. The screaming, the blood, the bullets whizzing by, and then there are rough hands gripping his face, yelling in a language he can barely understand. He can't breathe, he can't breathe.

"Snap out of it." And he does.

Sweat trails down, his lenses fog up, he can't see. He closes his eyes. The hand moves up to his cheek. "It's over."

"It's not over. Not until I say so. Not until those bastards have paid for what they've taken from me, tenfold." Anger spills out in place of shame and regret. They took so much from him, and he was too weak to stop it. Even now he's too weak.

Snake moves his hand away, and furrows his brow, not repeating himself, but punctuating that it is indeed over, for now. "You don't have the energy for this right now, I sure as hell don't. That's why I came here."

Their eyes meet, bright blue against diluted gold. "You're right. But I'm not happy about that."

"You're never happy unless you're barking in my ear every 20 seconds." Snake chuckles this time, earning a frown from Kaz. He feels exhausted, but he chuckles as well.

As their laughter dies down, Snake scoots closer in an old wooden chair. "I don't mind that so much, myself."

"Feeling lonely, Snake? If you really missed my 'barking' so much, there's plenty of tapes left." He needed this.

"S'not the same." They both needed this.

Kaz's eyes glance over to the door, a little paranoid that the nurses might see. "Checking up on me wasn't the only thing you came here for, was it?" It was already closed.

Hands came together, a synthetic on one side, flesh and blood on the other, holding up Kaz's head. A thumb brushed over his lips. "You caught me."

"You know for being so great at sneaking around...you can't really get anything past me."

Snake pulls Kaz in close, their lips meeting. The kiss is almost feather light at first, but it deepens, as Kaz loses his balance for just a moment. In that split second, strong arms move to hold him closer, to steady him. All Kaz can do in return is wrap an arm around his neck, fingers lacing through dark hair.

Snake pulls him back, just enough to lift up those obtrusive sunglasses. Kaz looks away, but the shame is short-lived. They kiss and kiss until their out of breath, and then they kiss some more. Gentle kisses, rougher kisses, kisses on the neck, skin never stops touching skin.

Before they know it, Snake is hovering above him, knees on either side of his waist. A flush passes through the bridge of his nose. Catching his breath, he asks once more, "How long has it been?"

"Too long." Hands, both flesh and metal, hold his head, thumbs brushing against his lips.

It's been too long. Too long since he's seen him. Too long since he's felt anything. He feels his heart beating in his chest like an old machine, unsteady, loud, almost deafening.

Their lips meet again, and he can feel the color come back to his sun-starved skin. When Snake pulls back, Kaz doesn't let him stray too far, preferring to share exhales and inhales instead.

Snake chuckles, and gives him another kiss before his hands fall away. Kaz knows where they wander, and he can feel a warmth in the pit of his stomach. Kaz cranes his neck, lips just barely grazing over the other's jaw. Snake obliges him, leaning in just a bit closer, as his hands move on hiking up his hospital gown. 

Oh how he's missed this.

Pains he hadn't felt earlier were beginning to rise up, but this was much more important. A few sores and aches would heal over time, even scars themselves faded. But this time, they needed this now more than ever.

It was a bit awkward from where Snake is sitting, so to the other's dismay, he slides off. Kaz swallows a whine, just before his legs are nudged apart, until Snake slides back up on the bed, taking a thigh on each hand, letting them rest on top of his. This already did most of the job, the hospital's sterile, cold air bringing goosebumps to newly exposed skin.

Kaz turns his head, looking at the open door in slight terror, with a realization that someone could come in at any moment and see them. In a moment, it could end. 

His body freezes, a hand of flesh squeezing his outer thigh, a gesture of comfort, a silent command to relax. And relax, he tries, until fingertips of steel just barely graze his inner thigh. Kaz exhales sharply. The warmth in his gut is beginning to leak down, heat building where only Snake, at the moment, could see.

Snake, leans up, and Kaz returns the motion in kind, as they meet for another kiss, sloppier, longer, but by no means less needed. Kaz wants to hold the other's face in his hands, but with a chuckle to himself, he mentally waves away the thought, trying to ignore the fact that he just can't anymore. 

He feels almost helpless, as hands slide past his sight, underneath his gown. He could feel a hand wrap gently around his cock, and with each subsequent stroke, the flesh grew, strokes easing it until it was almost painfully hard.

"Snake..." He gasps, frustrated by everything, but more so that he stopped the moment he spoke his name. Snake moves his hand up, his thumb gently gliding over the slit. Kaz raises an arm and bites into it, muffling a moan. At this rate, they would be caught for sure. Snake doesn't seem to mind.

"Let...let me see it..." Kaz shakes his head, still buried into his bicep. "Please..." A breathless request, so quiet he could barely hear it, but he feels it all the same. Moving his arm away, Snake could now see the thin sheen of sweat coming over him, a flush peeking through mussed blonde hair.

Hands move from his cock, to Kaz's continued dismay, up his body, from his hips, to his sides, sliding over to his chest. By this point, the gown is all the way up, covering only parts of his chest.

Kaz, almost breathless now, looks down, seeing something trapped by the other's uniform. "Th-this isn't fair...you should drop trou...soldier..."

Snake stops his movements, and lets out another breathy chuckle. "Aye, sir." Though one hand moves down to undo his belt, the other remains on his chest, flawless steel fingertips rubbing one of his nipples. He wasn't sure if it was the time that passed, or the technique, or even his own heightened sensitivity, but everything felt different, better, in a way. 

His breathing speeds up, and he gulps as Snake pushes down his pants and boxers as far as he can. His cock peeks out from dark fabric and darker hair, causing a full body flush. Before he can get a good look, for memory's sake, Snake leans forward, an arm wrapping around Kaz's lower back, pulling him even closer. He can still feel pesky fabric where skin should have been, but then Snake starts moving his hips. 

At first it's just sloppy friction, but then with a steady hand, Snake grips the both of them together, and rolls his hips a few times, his cock grinding against Kaz's. To bite back another moan, he leans in just enough for a kiss, and a chance to take Snake's bottom lip between his teeth. The more friction between them, the harder he bites, until he can faintly taste blood. Snake barely pays it any thought, instead squeezing harder as he picks up the pace. Kaz lets his bottom lip go, letting out a moan that refuses to be muffled.

"Snake...!"

The other purrs proudly, the hand holding them together beginning to slide up and down, not matching his thrusts.

Kaz squirms, trying his best to move his hips, trying his best to bury himself into the other. They share another kiss, and he can see a blush coming over the bridge of Snake's nose. He moans, he groans, he pants, precome from the both of them slicking his grip. He squeezes tighter, his eye shut and his brows furrowed in absolute bliss.

He's so close.

Kaz, just to share the love, brings his good arm up, his hand dragging over Snake's chest, burying his fingers in deep dark wiry hair, dragging his nails down as far as he can reach. He can only reach the head of Snake's cock as he grinds upwards, but when he does, he makes sure to rub more precome all over, earning a growl from the other.

"Kaz..." An unfinished thought, but he knows it all the same. His name slips out like the rumble of an engine. It feels so good. He's missed this more than anything else.

They're both so close, it's only a matter of time. Kaz brings slick fingertips up to play with his chest some more, pinching at taut skin, dancing around weathered scars. Meanwhile, Snake moves down, kissing and biting at his tender neck, leaving light marks, and marks that'll stay even when he's gone.

Before long, they feel it, the erratic breathing, the unsteady rhythm, Snake's grip just beginning to falter. It's only a matter of who will let go first.

Snake ceases his grinding, and instead uses both of his hands, one for himself, and the other for Kaz. His false hand does the job well enough, but Kaz, he gets the flesh and bone.

"Hah...ah...S-Snake...!" Just as Kaz comes, his back arches almost painfully, and he swears he can feel every callous, every scar, every cut and line. He comes in short bursts, strands falling on his fist, still pumping, still moving to make up for every lost minute. Snake comes soon after, it leaking down his knuckles, staining his gown from the inside.

Snake slowly lowers himself, his head meeting the pounding chest of the other. Kaz moves to bring up Snake's soiled false hand. Before it dries, he brings his tongue against the palm, a bit sad he couldn't taste more of it. Snake looks up at him, a dreamy look in his eyes, and he can't help but wrinkle his nose at such an act. They share a laugh, Kaz stroking dark locks, bringing them both back down to earth.

It's been too long.


End file.
